Commercials
by sakura3109
Summary: sort of just a rant saying you see more commercials than the actual show. L questions Light why that is so.


Summary: sort of just a rant saying you see more commercials than the actual show. L questions Light why that is so.

Author's note: this is my first time writing anything with the Death Note characters, so I'm extremely sorry if they're OOC…but then again I'm horrible at keeping characters in character…o.O. And I don't actually own any DN volumes, but I'm borrowing them from a friend D … I guess this is will sort of be what a drabble is right? If not, oh well. It's short. Hope you like - oh and I don't know if Light changed how he calls L L, so he's just going to be saying L instead. And honorfics confuse me, so I'm leaving them off…on with the story!! –sticks arm into the air-

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or any of the volumes… the characters belong to –grabs DN volume-… Ohba and Obata, DN's creators.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L sits down-well I guess you can say-sits in his oh-so-famous position, his knees on his chest and leaning forward, on the couch that is shared between Light and himself. And Light, not realizing that L has moved from standing, is yanked down next to him.

"Light? What's on TV today?" L innocently asks while placing a minimuffin in his mouth.

"I don't know L," he states bluntly, "I'm getting tired of the Kira case, although I love it and want to continue the case, cant we hear something new for once?" he continues. L places another minimuffin in his mouth and turns on the television.

"Come buy a pool at Summer Sandy's Swimming Pools and get a spa tub half off," blares through the expensive noise box.

"Why would we want to buy a pool in the winter?" L asks sounding slightly confused.

"No clue, L, no clue..." Light strays off. It switches to another commercial, one about cars. "Buy your cars here! We're cheaper but more efficient and caring with our cars and customers!"

"L no one drives here either. Why advertise where everything is close?"

"…Maybe the person wants to travel?" The commercials continue for about a minute longer with continuous mind-numbing ads. Finally, the news comes on.

"Today in the news, Kira has cost two more innocent lives," the news woman states bluntly.

"Isn't that normal?" Light rudely asks the television. Sadly, it doesn't respond. Then it switches to commercials…again.

"Gah! No wonder people think they get stupid because of television! It throws brainless stuff at you for like two minutes then gives you half a minute of something maybe slightly educational! Of course no one will learn anything with nothing even remotely educational on!" Light begins his rant, randomly screams, and then looks at L, who looks a little scared.

"Light? Can we get a Mourty the Shark too?" L asks childish and innocent. Light screams and storms out of the room. Forgetting that L is attached to him, drags L along with him.

"So no Mourty the Shark? He's supposed to give extra cuddleness and softness to whoever has him!" L questions innocently again. Light only glares and continues to walk.

- - - - -

Author's note: well I hoped that works. Probably would've worked better with different characters though… Has anyone else noticed they'll be like two minutes of commercials and 30 seconds of the actual show? Oh and the different companies (Summer Sandy's Swimming Pools and Mourty the Shark) that I know of is no such thing. Mourty the Shark was in a dream a few nights ago, and the pool was randomly thought up. Well I hope it went okay. I wanted L to offer Light a minimuffin then Light storm off, but I forgot about it…-.- Oh and speaking of commercials, the one with berries 'n' crème starburst with the leprechaun looking guy reminds me of Mello. I think it's just the hair, but it does. And so does my piccolo, so its new name is Mello and…-continues to randomly rant about things-…and muffins are sooo much better than cupcakes D Oh and random question. If anyone can answer, email/message/put it in a review. Thankies D how do you make a flash? Or an AMV or w/e it's called? I know there's a program or something, I just don't know what it is… if you can answer it, thanks bunches! If not, thanks for reading anyway! D


End file.
